


O, Heat!

by carneasada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, fluff at the end bitch, omega!reader, shiros cyborg hand is also a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carneasada/pseuds/carneasada
Summary: Shiro likes to show his dominance every once in a while. You love it.





	

 The heat was too much for you to bear.

 But he was enjoying it, he got to show you a side of him that both of you loved after all.

 It was only 5:11 pm, but you were enjoying the way he gripped your right shoulder tightly as he pressed you against the bedroom wall, your back facing him. You couldn't tell what he was gonna do either way, though, because he decided that tonight would be a good time to blindfold you. You had declined sternly at first, but when his eyes reached yours you could tell he really wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. And now, in the present, you were really glad you had allowed him to do this to you. He kissed all over the back of your neck, slowly bringing those kisses down your back until he was crouching. He nipped and sucked at different spots right above your ass, loving the way you writhed in front of him, shifting your legs in different positions.

 He kept on with this, teasing you when he'd almost go down further but then went back up. He finally stood at his full height, grabbing the same shoulder and turning you around to face him. You still couldn't see him, and while you couldn't see him, he took in every detail of your appearance with a relaxed grin. Your plump swollen lips from his rough kisses, even more love bites on your neck, saliva dripping down your chin and some sweat starting to form as well. He loved every single inch of it. He soon vocalized this. 

 "You look so beautiful. You can't look like this for anybody but me..ever." He said with a firm tone, his eyes hardening on your blindfolded ones. You nodded, whining with need dripping from your voice. "I won't ever." 

 He smiled lovingly at the way you groped at his covered cock, wanting to rock his hips into your touch but suppressing the urge naturally. "Turn around and bend over." He ordered, unbuckling his pants, the smile never leaving his face. You bit your lip in anticipation, turning around and doing as told. You placed your sweaty palms on the wall, your mouth hanging open from the built up arousal. You could hear him unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it back. Now's the time you wish you could see his solid abdomen and biceps. You only got more aroused at the thought, letting out a small whimper. "Shiro-"

  _ **Smack!**_

You squirmed violently, making a voluminous noise of pain and pleasure. Your hands clenched on the wall, your head bobbing down for a moment. Sure, Shiro likes to spank, but he rarely smacks with his robotic arm. This time, of course, he chose to. He groaned in pain with his erection, raising his hand once again and bringing it down to smack you once more. The skin on metal sound echoed off the walls, your loud moans and cries going into his ears smoothly. With the same robotic hand, he massaged the red hand prints on your ass and trailed that hand down to you core. He rubbed around, listening to your soft little gasps and pants.

 He bent over you, whispering right into your left ear. He slid his middle and ring finger into your dripping hole, stretching it out and shoving them as gently as he could muster at the moment. "F-fuck, Shiro-" he cut you off with a 'shh'. He continued to finger you like this, loving the squelching sounds you were making, plus your gasps.

 Those gasps soon turned into cries and heavy breathing once he began to vibrate that very hand. You bucked your hips against his hand, clawing at the wall with an open mouth. With every buck your hips made, he only shoved it deeper, grinning against your back when he curled them and you whimpered loudly. "(Y/N)... **Don't cum**." He said with the firmest voice he could manage. It only made you wanna cum even more, to be honest. He, unfortunately, pulled his fingers out of you. A thin line of your juices connected his fingers to your pussy, so he lifted them to his mouth and licked them clean. Hygiene can be erotic. He pushed your legs even closer, which confused you, until you felt a thick and wet girth on your ass. He growled deeply, leaning forward to bite the back of your neck.

 You arched your back, letting out a loud and hitched gasp as he let you see stars.

 

* * *

 

 

 You both laid in the now messed up bed, his arms wrapped around you tightly and lovingly. He kissed all over your neck, your head tilted back into the pillow as you let him claim you as his for the second time. You giggled, lifting your arm and running your hand through his hair, turning your back to him after. He followed with a chuckle. "Ya know...my ass still hurts." You said, his arms encircling you and his nose buried into the crook of your neck. He laughed and closed his eyes. "Good. Now you'll be marked as mine even longer." He said jokingly. You rolled your eyes, cuddling back into him and falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my good friend jaci !! hope u enjoyed the sin u slutty nun
> 
> also i was sleepy when i edited and typed this so suck my ass if theres errors <3


End file.
